ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic Sonic's world)
, also known as or , is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub who is Miles "Tails" Prower's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past and is Classic Sonic's sidekick. Basically a past version of his mainstream counterpart from his younger days, Tails first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart and allies foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside Sonic and his other friends. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has black eyes. His attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. His shoes also have white, sock-like cuffs with light blue belt straps just above the ankles. History Past Tails' early history was most likely largely the same as his mainstream counterpart's up until at least some time after the West Side Island incident. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, Tails and Sonic got sucked into the White Space by the Time Eater. After Sonic began roaming the White Space in his quest to restore the Time Eater's victims, who had been caught in the White Space and turned into colorless statues, Tails came across Modern Tails, Tails' future self from another dimension, while Sonic and Modern Sonic (Sonic's own alternate counterpart) passed through a Boss Gate. By the time the Sonics returned, both Modern and Classic Tails had figured out they were all travelling through time and space. With the Time Eater at large, the Tails' and Sonics teamed up to stop it. While the Sonics worked on restoring their friends and areas, Classic and Modern Tails got them intel on how the Time Eater was ripping space apart, that the Sonics speed was the key to restoring space and time and finally, that the Chaos Emeralds were the Time Eater's weakness, which they set their sights on collecting. When the Tails' and Classic Sonic came to see Dr. Eggman defeated by Modern Sonic in the Egg Dragoon, they saw Eggman being taken by the Time Eater, which confused them since the Sonics said the Time Eater already had kidnapped him. After getting the Chaos Emeralds and freeing their friends, the Tails' followed the Sonics to the domain of the Time Eater for the final showdown. There, Dr. Eggman and his time-space counterpart, Classic Eggman, revealed themselves as the ones behind the Time Eater in an attempt to erase the Sonics from history so that the doctors would be victorious in the present. When the Sonics were knocked out by the Time Eater, however, the Tails' and their friends cheered them on, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonics. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, the Tails' and their friends were sent back to Modern Sonic's world and their party. During the party, once the time came for Classic Tails and Classic Sonic to return to their world through a Time Hole left behind by the Time Eater, Classic and Modern Tails said their goodbyes to each other as they went their separate ways. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Eggman set out to re-launch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. Having detected the hubbub on the island, Tails and Sonic went to investigate, eventually discovering Eggman's operations. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island who had been tricked into thinking by Eggman that Sonic was out to steal the island's Master Emerald, in battle on several occasions. After making the Death Egg crash on Angel Island again when it tried to re-launch, Tails and Sonic set out to destroy the Death Egg for good, convincing Knuckles about Eggman's true nature along the way. After Eggman then stole the Master Emerald and used it to re-launch the Death Egg, Tails and Sonic would defeat Eggman, destroy the Death Egg and get the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. ''Sonic Mania'' .]] In Sonic Mania, some time after Sonic and Tails saved Angel Island, the duo were relaxing when Tails picked up a strange energy reading coming from Angel Island, prompting Tails to convince Sonic to investigate the power source with him. Upon their arrival, they found five Egg-Robos called the Hard Boiled Heavies excavating the island already. The robots soon found a mysterious gemstone called the Phantom Ruby and activated it, causing Tails, Sonic and Knuckles, who was resting nearby, to get teleported away. The trio ended up in Green Hill Zone, along with the newly upgraded Egg-Robos, who retreated with the ruby, leaving Tails and co. to chase them down. The trio eventually faced Dr. Eggman and defeated him. Soon after his defeat, Eggman found trouble in controlling the Hard Boiled Heavies again. Due to this, the evil doctor stole the Phantom Ruby for himself, causing Tails, Sonic and Knuckles to get sent away by the gem's power. With this, Tails and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies along the way. Soon, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies housed a new base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. The trio made their way to the heart of the robot where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the newly upgraded Phantom Heavies. Despite the odds, Tails and co. managed to defeat Eggman, resulting in the breakdown of the Titanic Monarch. While Tails and Knuckles managed to escape, Sonic and Eggman were transported to another dimension. Soon, Little Planet was freed from its chain once again, and Tails and Knuckles smiled upon seeing a star constellation of Sonic in the sky as the planet vanished. Personality .]] Tails has many things in common with Modern Tails. A talented, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude and a gentle soul, Tails loves to work with machines, and his inventions have helped Sonic many times.''Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, p. 6. Despite his great skills however, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts. In the beginning, Tails was timid, quiet, and would often lack self-confidence and courage. However, he began to grow more confident in himself after seeing Sonic run like the wind. Tails in particular looks up to Sonic and has been with him ever since they first met.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "Miles "Tails" Prower's character profile: A talented young fox cub, Tails can fly by spinning his two tails like helicopter rotors. A gentle soul bullied in his past for having two tails, Tails became more confident about himself after meeting Sonic and seeing him run like the wind. Tails looks up to Sonic and has been with him ever since." Tails is also very supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter how dangerous the situation might be, and will do whatever he can to help them. Despite his intelligence, Tails has trouble keeping track of confusing matters, presumably as a result of his young age; during the Time Eater incident, he would have a tough time keeping in mind that he had to refer to Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic in plural, and that his future counterpart's friends were not his friends (yet). Powers and abilities Due to a genetic abnormality, Tails is bequeathed with two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. Over time, Tails has learned to use them to his advantage in many situations. Most noticeably, Tails can spin his twin-tails like rotary blades to fly or hover like a helicopter. While in flight, Tails can move around with outstanding agility and enough speed to keep up with even Sonic, who can run 768 mph at average. Even without his twin-tails, Tails is able to run at exceptionally high speeds. Tails also possesses a genius-level intellect and is a skilled inventor. Noticeably, he has proven himself to be just as intelligent as Modern Tails, namely by having repeatedly come up with conclusions and theories that match Modern Tails',Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Two of Me.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: The Dark Monster and the Chaos Emerald. while also showing a scientific understanding of matters as complex as time and space. Tails can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, and the Spin Dash, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. Super Tails By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Tails. In this state, all of Tails' abilities far surpasses his normal ones. In addition, he is virutally invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Relationships Friends/Allies *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna (good friend) *Modern Knuckles *Modern Sonic *Modern Tails *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Magician **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Rider *Metal Sonic *Modern Eggman *The Time Eater Quotes See also *Miles "Tails" Prower (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional child prodigies Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011